Le dernier combat
by Eleonora Black
Summary: À l'aube de la septième années Les choses sont en branle, l'échéquier est en place, les pieces se livrent un combat sans merci. À la fin, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. C'est ma premire fic, commentez siouplè !


**LE DERNIER COMBAT**

Inspiré de Harry Potter

Drame/Aventure/Suspense

K+

Ceci est ma première fic, le début d'une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis maintenant quelques années. J'espère que vous allez aimer. SVP commentez! Oh, et si vous avez un autre titre, n'hésitez pas, je sais que celui-ci est atroce!

L'univers et tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Ceci n'est pas écrit à des faims commerciales

**

* * *

**

**PRÉFACE Elle**

Le vent soufflait parmi les branches asséchées par l'hiver. On pouvait voir la lune pleine se dresser à travers la cime des arbres dont les extrémités oblongs étaient fourchus telles des griffes. Des loups hurlaient au loin, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle marchait d'un pas régulier et rapide faisant ainsi virevolter sa cape légère derrière elle. Bientôt, elle arriva là où les végétaux disparaissaient pour faire place à la terre dure et gelée et à une plaine sans fin. Tous étaient déjà là, réunis autour du seigneur des ténèbres qui les observait de la même façon qu'un père contemple ses enfants. Une centaine de silhouettes encagoulées étaient rassemblées là, en silence, en attente et à l'affût. Elle, elle le regarda également, il la fascinait pour une raison que sa raison elle-même ignorait. Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit.

«

-Miss, faite vite, cela ne tardera pas à débuter, lui chuchota un partisan à l'oreille

-Bien, je me hâte. Maintenant, disposez, répondit elle d'une voix impatiente en renvoyant son subalterne d'un geste gracieux de la main. »

Elle s'avança et se joignit au cercle des adeptes. Quelques têtes se retournèrent. Sous leurs cagoules, elle discernait des visages aux yeux de brumes. Au milieu de la place, était dresser un énorme chaudron brouillonnant de mixture verdâtre et visqueuse. Tout à coup, une voix sifflotante s'éleva tout doucement dans la rumeur sourde de la nuit. Elle tressaillit et doucement un frisson monta le long de son dos et vint se nicher à la basse de son crâne. Le seigneur des ténèbre s'adressa majestueusement à ses disciples.

« Mes amis, réjouissez-vous, car l'heure de la noirceur est arrivée. Bientôt régnerons les cris et les pleurs. Les femmes deviendront veuves, et les enfants orphelins. Bientôt débutera l'ère de sang et de la terreur. Bientôt, nous régnerons ici et partout. Je vous le redis, il n'y a ni bien, ni mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Les faibles mourrons.»

Des éloges s'élevèrent de la foule. Les partisans émoustillés hurlaient des gloires au maître. Elle, elle ne disait rien, elle les observait un sourire perceptible à la commissure des lèvres.

Soudain ce fut le silence. Elle vit lentement s'avancer une procession avec à sa tête des mangemorts tenant fermement une silhouette féminine encagoulé. La jeune fille se débattait frénétiquement et hurlait à ses agresseurs de la laisser partir. Que se n'était pas de sa faute. Elle fut amener auprès du maître et forcer à s'agenouillé. La cagoule fut rapidement retirée laissant apparaître un tourbillon de cheveux couleur flammes. Le seigneur s'avança lentement vers la jouvencelle. Il se baissa pour rapprocher son visage de serpent de celui de la jeune adolescente. Celle-ci avait de grands yeux écarquillés de terreur. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin tremblaient doucement.

«

Dis-moi Genny, peux-tu garder un secret? Chuchota tendrement Voldemord de sa voix reptilienne.

… »

Il approcha sa bouche qui n'était maintenant qu'une fente dans son visage blême de l'oreille de la jeune Weasley et lui susurra quelques phrases à l'oreille. La jeune rousse devint pâle telle une morte. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son visage se déforma en grimace de douleur intense. De sa bouche s'échappa une complainte de détresse et de désespoir. Voldemort s'écarta de la jeune fille avec un sourire horrible déformant son faciès.

«

-Amenez-la! Ordonna Voldemort

-NOOoooooo! Pas ça, pas elle, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Prenez-moi! implora Genny. »

--

Elle observait la scène et les émotions se bousculaient en elle. Elle avait peine à détacher son regard de jeune fille agenouillé devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

«

-Miss Venez vite! On vous attend, dit la voix d'un mangemort à son oreille.

-Bon, je viens, dit-elle ayant peine à dégager son visage de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. »

On la conduisit dans une chapelle sombre située à quelques vingtaines de mètres de la plaine. Là on la fit patienter quelques minutes avant de l'inviter dans un bureau délabrer éclairé par la lueur de quelques chandelles éparses. Une vive lueur verte apparue alors faisant place à Voldemort qui venait de transplaner.

« Laissez nous! Tonna-t-il à ses partisans.»

Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule en face du plus grand mage noire de tout les temps. Il resta immobile et l'observa longuement de ses yeux rouge sang. Après un certain temps, il esquissa un sourire en coin.

«

-Es-tu prête? dit le mage tout en fixant continuellement la jeune femme de haute stature qui se tenait devant lui.

-Oui, je le suis!

-Soit! ordonna-il alors

-Vous ne serez pas déçus. »

Elle recula. Déjà le vent soufflait fort et la salle tourbillonnait rapidement. Elle vit les yeux de sang de Voldemort qui continuaient à la fixer. Elle ferma les yeux. L'image des yeux globuleux de serpent de Voldemort lui restait en tête. Elle avait la certitude intérieure que par ces yeux, Voldemort épierait ses moindres mouvements. Demain, elle serait à Poudlard et là tout pourrait enfin débuter. Elle transplana.

Fin du premier chapitre

Éléonora Black


End file.
